That Same Night
by Limxuxu09
Summary: An Iruga/Judia one shot from Ragnarok the Animation... This is a year after Iruga had died and Judia is in the same room where they made love...


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the makers of Ragnarok the Animation.

I have always been fascinated by Iruga and Judia's relationship. I have my own understandings on how Judia really feels deep inside of her and so I put them into writing… A short sweet one shot for the couple… Hoping for your comments… Arigato! ^_^

----------

Ping… ping… ping…

Her moist eyes never left the window as droplets of rain became apparent to her sight. It started out as a soft shower but soon gradually became stronger. A sigh escaped from her mouth, enjoying the scent of the cold weather. It had been almost a year now… On that same day… That same room…

With another deep sigh, she stood up from that same bed and approached her most precious treasure. She touched the white hair of her sleeping son as she gulped a sob that threatens to escape from her throat. Their baby looked just like him.

"Gomen Iruga, I know I promised..." she murmured to herself as she slowly caressed the face of the one and only gift that her only love left her.

Slowly, she stood up and went back to the bed. Their bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, memories of that same night came flooding her mind. How her skin tingled as his hands ran over her body. How it felt the security of being in his arms. She could remember his scent and his deep breathing. It was all so vivid like it was that night all over again. Like he was beside her again.

Iruga had always been a very mysterious person to her. He seems to be very emotionless yet had always ended up saving the people he cared about.

"People he cared about…" she whispered passionately, hugging herself.

He did save her once even though she's a complete stranger to him. And that meant he cared for her back then, right? Right then and there did the huntress fell in love with the assassin. And it never wavered despite the lack of attention she had been receiving from him… until that night. She had always been following him wherever he goes and he never asked her to leave. She did most of the talking and he seldom respond yet their companionship was somehow comforting. Their personalities were contrasting with his serious attitude to her cheerful manner. They were so different...

Until that night that changed everything. She thought he would hesitate when she finally revealed her soul. She thought he would stop her and push her way. But they ended up sharing the same passion she had been feeling for him. That moment, she was not the huntress and he was not the assassin. They were just Iruga and Judia, united as one.

For the first and last time, his strong fighting arms had shown affection. His eyes that were usually expressed with angst had softened for her. For her… She sighed. She could not help feeling giddy just by thinking about it.

After that, Iruga had been giving subtle tenderness to her. Actions that often take her by surprise but had been very special to her. He never really told her he loved her. But she had long accepted before that she was never the top priority in his life. She may be significant but facing Keough, his best friend was his destiny. Ever since the two of them had joined Roan's party, she had a strong feeling he would leave her someday. And she forever dreaded it until the day finally came.

"Judia…"

Instantly, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her heart was hammering on her chest as she slowly looked around the dark small room. It was his voice! It had to be! Though it sounded so distant. She waited, hoping to hear that voice call her name again but only the sound of the rain could be heard.

Disappointed, she laid down again and faced the wall. Without the ability to control her emotions anymore, tears poured down from her face. All the pain she felt for his loss had finally erupted. All the feelings she had been hiding from everybody and from herself were finally out in the open. At least to herself.

"Judia…"

She froze. She was very certain she heard his voice. But unlike before, it sounded so near. Like he's just behind her.

"Iruga..." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She could sense that somehow, he's beside her. But she did not dare look around with the fear of her hopes of seeing him again be shattered. He's gone and she had long accepted the reality.

She thought of how it would be if Iruga is around to see his son. It would be fun to see him loosen up and play with little Iruga. He could have been a great father and a great husband.

If only…

Her heartbeat almost stopped and her whole body stiffened when she heard the voice again call her name. This time however, she felt a set of arms wrapped around her body. She found herself unable to move not because the embrace was tight but from her own astonishment. The room filled the same scent of him. She was very certain it was him but was still too afraid to look back.

Judia could hear his deep breathing. She could hear the warmth of is body and the slow beating of his heart. Like that same night… Except it shouldn't have been that way because he's been gone for a year now. But he's here. If it was just a dream, she'd happily stay asleep for as long as she can.

She was motionless as she placed his hands over hers. Slowly, their fingers locked and they both sighed contentedly. Still, she did not look back.

"Iruga?" she said quietly, wholeheartedly hoping for his response.

"Hmm…" he murmured that brought chills to her spine.

She squeezed his hands, not wanting to let go. "Will you stay?"

His embrace only tightened.

"For tonight? Please?"

She could not move. She could not breath. It felt like minutes… hours… as she waited for his response. "I will…"

She broke into a sob upon hearing his answer. Finally assured that he will not leave, she turned around and face the amazing guy who had became her companion. Even through the darkness, she could easily see his beautiful face. His eyes no longer looked burdened, it looked peaceful. Just like how he had been. His mouth was curved into a smile.

Not able to hold herself anymore, she buried her face to his bare chest as he stroked his hair soothingly. She could feel her heart bursting with so much emotions. She missed him so much. This was a dream come true. Or maybe it was really just a dream. But she didn't care. All that matters was he's staying. Even just for tonight. Just like that same night.

"Please be my Iruga. At least for tonight…" she had said that before. That night before he had finally left her for good. And she's saying it again, hoping that he would still oblige.

He did not respond and that's not surprising to her. But she knew he won't leave. At least for tonight. And tonight is more than enough for her.

She's used to it already, that he belonged to her for very short moments. He had always been Yuffa's older brother, or Keough's best friend. And those sweet moments that he allowed himself to be Iruga's Judia had been very important to her. Deep inside of her, she had always hoped he felt the same way too. She hoped that he saw her as his reliever. Even just for short whiles.

"Aishiteru…" she whispered to his ears as her tears continued streaming down her face.

There was a complete silence. The rain was slowly subsiding and only a few droplets could be heard. The cold climate did not disperse but the warmth inside the room was very fervent. And Judia could feel it to her very core.

"Aishiteru… Judia…"

She looked up at him. He touched her face. They stared at each other. It was that same night all over again.

---------

I know it's kind of corny but oh well… I'm such a sucker for romance lol… =3


End file.
